


Mayday

by SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons



Category: Pravus Gaming
Genre: Aliens, Dragons, Extraterrestrials, Fantasy Creatures, Mermaids, Multi, Post Tekkit Season 2, Science Fiction, Space Exploration, Swearing, Tekkit, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons/pseuds/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons
Summary: After sleeping in his cryogenic chamber for a nondescript amount of time, Pravus finds himself on an alien world without VAL for unknown reasons. How will he survive without his beloved AI system? With the help of the locals of course! Hopefully, he won't torture them this time around.---This story takes you through the events after Tekkit Season 2 and will contain spoilers for the series. Thank you for reading this, and please kudo, comment, and subscribe! Updates will be probably sporadic because of my college schedule. I do play on making a Spotify playlist for this work (eventually) and that link will be posted here.Anyways, on to the fic!---Praise Pravus and Heil Angle.





	1. Carnivore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Minecraft: Tekkit - A Whole New World! (Part 1) - YouTube](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/449324) by Pravus Gaming. 



He awoke to the sound of birds. He attempted to move, and found his body still slightly stiff. He stretched out slowly, not wanting to risk injuring himself. He stepped forward, one metallic boot hitting the iron floor of the ship. He looked around the room, taking in the surroundings. 

 

For he was Lord Pravus, and he remembered.

 

The villager assault on his base, the sabotage by the alien villagers from the moon, VAL downloading herself to the MIsfire’s computer, him disabling her ethics programming, watching his finest creation wreak havoc on the marauders. The quiet farewells between the two of them. Stepping into the casket. 

 

_ Her. _

 

He bolted down the hallway, to the bridge. Dusting off the computer terminal, he tapped in, entering his access code. He desperately searched and searched for the file name. To his anger and dismay, the precious program seemed to be locked by the system, requiring an access key he didn’t have. He punched the terminal’s metallic side and threw his hands up in frustration. He sat back and put his arms around himself in an attempt to center his mind. 

 

Okay, so VAL wasn’t working because the file is locked and inaccessible. Maybe something happened to her to make it so she had to draw back and protect herself? Seemed unlikely, chances were low that some sort of threat would have outsmarted her. After all, he’d programmed her himself. She was the most advanced artificial intelligence this side of the galaxy. But what if…?

 

“We’ll figure this out, VAL,” he stated, sucking in an uneasy breath and patting the top of the terminal. 

 

Pravus stood up to his full height and looked outside the windows. Instead of endless stars, he saw dense foliage, endless green. Oh… that was a welcome find. But could he breathe the air outside? 

 

“Here’s hoping,” he muttered to himself. 

 

He went over to the computer terminal again and activated the ship’s scanning program. In about three seconds he knew the answer. Yes, the air was breathable. This seemed to be a dense forest planet, and it was inhabited. He hummed quietly as he gathered his supplies from his storage facility. 

 

He dug out a flash drive and transferred all the files and programs from the ship’s computer. He huffed quietly and looked one last time at the Misfire’s interior. He ducked out of the airlock and stepped outside. 

 

And he promptly tripped over something. Shouting a curse, he jumped to his feet and armed his power fist. Today was not the day to mess with Lord Pravus. He didn’t see anything immediately in his field of vision. He glanced down and took a step back in surprise. 

 

At his feet was a small… lizard? It looked up at him with the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen. Oh goodness, it was cute. It uncurled itself and opened its wings. Pravus’ eyes widened. This was a welcome surprise. This world had dragons! 

 

He knelt down and picked it up like he would a puppy. Without missing a beat the dragon crawled up his arm and laid itself on his shoulders. It was light, and that was a blessing. Pravus offered it a bit of fish he had saved in his food stores. It took it gratefully and nommed down on it. 

 

“Your name shall be Angle, and you are now my pet,” Pravus proclaimed. 

 

The newly christened Angle let out a few chirps in satisfaction before licking the side of Pravus’ power suit helmet. Pravus gave him a gentle pet and continued walking. Angle snuggled close to his big strong human and got still.

 

“So, Angle, mind telling me where I can find shelter? My ship said this place was inhabited,” Pravus stated, glancing down at his new scaly friend.

 

Angle let out a fury of chitters and chirps. It was almost as if the little thing was trying to communicate. There was clearly a syntax and pace of making noises that made what the dragon did sound like language. 

 

“Wow, a talkative little guy you are,” Pravus encouraged the little creature. 

 

Pravus continued on his way, and suddenly, Angle fluttered off his shoulder and to a nearby rock. The dragon pointed its snout in the direction of a path made in the greenery. Pravus offered him another bit of fish and let the dragon lead him through the forest. Clearly, these dragons were intelligent. That would prove handy. 

 

As they continued down the path Pravus found it to be fruitful to start mapping out this area using the navigation on his power suit. Just in case. The sound of something walking in the woods with them caught his attention. He searched the trees with his bare eyes before switching to infrared. 

 

_ Ohshitthat’sabigmonster. _

Pravus readied his power fist and took one shot as the beast plowed through the trees at him. He grabbed Angle out of the air and took off running down the path. The beast shook off the blow and charged after him. Pravus could hear its paws against the ground, and he attempted to activate his jetpack, but it didn’t work. He growled in frustration. 

 

Suddenly, he reached a clearing with a small village of some sort, and he paused to look at it and take a breath. The beast roared, and Pravus got back to fleeing. Angle let out terrified squeaks from Pravus’ chest where the little dragon clung to its master. 

 

The village was bustling with activity. Pravus could see people with gray skin moving around and going about their daily lives. Well, he was just about to wreck it. 

 

“Run, run, monster!” he shouted, darting through the center of the village. 

 

The people around him took out what appeared to be guns, and they turned and went after the monster. Pravus slowed to a stop and watched. They all seemed to be women, at least what he could make out to be female. They stopped in a line and started firing their weapons at the monster. It took fatal damage and dropped, its momentum having it skid to the line of women. They paused for a moment before erupting into cheers and hugging one another. 

 

Several of them started dragging the beast that was the size of a small house towards the village. The other women quickly dispersed, going back to their lives. Pravus stood there, stunned. He couldn’t believe his eyes. They’d taken out something more efficiently than he could have done with his power fist using what appeared to be basic weaponry he was ages past.

 

One of the women got close to him, and it was clear they weren’t just different colored humans. No, this lady towered over him, easily at least seven feet tall (2.1336 meters). Her glowing purple eyes looked down at him, and she bent down to get eye level with him. 

 

“H-hello, tall lady,” he stated nervously, backing up.

 

“Hello, human. We have had your kind before here. You make good bait for the Carnivores,” she spoke with a thick accent but perfect English. 

 

“Oh… you have met my kind before?” Pravus looked away momentarily. 

 

“Your kind made it here long ago, little one.” She straightened up to her full height. “Come on, I have much to show you.”

 

“Wait, what’s your name?” Pravus asked. 

 

“I am Ishla, daughter of the high priestess,” she said, motioning for him to follow. “Keep up, small one. You have much to learn.”


	2. Giant Woman

Ishla led Pravus to a massive temple that was like out of Greek painting. He stared up at the massive ceilings and the elegant paintings adorning the wall. He struggled to keep up with Ishla and even Angle was getting frustrated with not keeping up. He couldn't help but notice how delicate the tunic and pants she wore looked. With every step she took the light from the torches on the walls had the threads glittering. It didn't look gaudy at all, and whoever made her clothes he gave props to.

 

The High Priestess sat in her office, and Pravus felt tiny compared to her. Her ash gray skin sported beautiful tattoos in intricate patterns. Her long deep violet hair curled around her face and down her back. She wore a bright white robe, and small hints of jewelry accentuated her features. The woman was taller than Ishla, and that was saying something. She looked at Ishla with her electric green eyes, and Pravus felt a shiver run up his spine. Clearly, this woman was a magic user.

 

“You bring me food, daughter?” She spoke. 

 

“No, my Priestess, I bring a human that is far from home, and I wish to seek asylum for him here in our village.” Ishla glanced down at Pravus. “I claim him.” 

 

“Wait, wait, what does that mean?” Pravus asked, stepping between the two alien women. 

 

“It means she has marked you as hers, and no other female would dare try to dine upon your flesh, small one,” the High Priestess explained simply. “After all, she is the daughter of the High Priestess. No one would dare to cross me or my daughters.”

 

“Your people eat humans???” Pravus felt his face drain of color. 

 

“Normally, yes. Only after using them for their natural purpose,” the High Priestess chuckled. “As we do with all of our mates.” 

 

“So you're a matriarchal society with a tendency to eat your mates. With all due respect that’s not the best comfort!” Pravus exclaimed, stepping back towards the door.

 

“I’m not going to use you like that, small one,” Ishla let out a laugh. “I’m not interested in a human.” 

 

“Thank goodness for small favors,” Pravus rolled his eyes. 

Angle flew over to the High Priestess’ desk from Pravus’ shoulders and started chattering away. The High Priestess studied the small creature for a moment. She stroked Angle’s wings with the gentlest of touches. Angle let out a purr and nibbled on her fingertip. 

 

“Ishla, go fetch my spellbook. Human, come with me. We are going to the library,” the High Priestess instructed, cradling Angle in her arms and motioning for Pravus to follow. 

 

“My name is not ‘human’, and it isn’t ‘small one’. My name is Pravus, and I refuse to be pushed around by aliens I could’ve easily conquered had I not attempted to save your skins!” Pravus shouted, and Angle curled against the High Priestess’ chest, attempting to hide.

 

“For your information, Pravus, my species eat your kind on a regular basis and your tin can of armor won’t stop me from ripping the flesh from your bones!” Her eyes flashed radiation green, and Pravus’ insides erupted into the only sensation he could identify as fire. “You will not challenge the High Priestess of this village ever again if I have anything to do with it. Keep in mind that it is easy for one of us to crush you like an insect. All it takes is popping the top of your tin can. Does this reach your primitive brain or not?” 

 

The agony died inside for a moment as the High Priestess gave Pravus a moment to answer. “Yes… yes, High Priestess,” he managed to get out as he sank to his hands and knees in exhaustion. 

 

“Good. Now come along.” 

 

The High Priestess held Angle as she and Pravus walked down to the library. Pravus swallowed nervously and looked back up at the Priestess. Her long hair swayed as she walked. Pravus huffed quietly and glanced back down at the polished stone floors. The Priestess’ boots echoed down the hallway, cutting through the eerie silence. 

 

It felt like a death march. 

 

“So my little scout,” the High Priestess spoke softly to Angle. “What have you to tell me about our human friend here?” 

 

Angle erupted into a fury of chitters and noises, and Pravus wanted to know what he was saying. Maybe that was where they were going. Clearly, if the Priestess had enough magic to bring a man in a mechanical suit to his knees, then she could provide a means to communicate to this tiny creature. 

 

They entered a lavish room with shelves as high as trees decorated with a rainbow of book spines. A woman of the same species sat with a baby in her arms, reading by a fireplace. Pravus glanced at the baby and saw its patchy shaded skin, alternating between darker grays and lighter grays. 

 

“Aria, my dear, do you have an enchanted collar by change?” the High Priestess asked. 

The woman glanced at Pravus, and he felt the sudden feeling of calm flood his body. It was like being wrapped in a blanket. The women here were able to manipulate mood. He would have to keep that mind. 

The woman handed the Priestess a collar and she put it on the dragon in her arms. It was a simple chainmail design, with a pendant on the clasp. It shined brightly in the low light. Pravus waited. 

“Pravus!” Angle blurted out. “My Priestess, this human is from the skybird! The big shiny thing in the woods! He tripped over me when he was walking.”

“Sorry about that,” Pravus muttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

“No issue, Master Pravus,” Angle stated, dipping his snout in the human’s direction. He then turned back to the woman. “He is a good human.”

“Pssh, no. I'm far from good,” Pravus shrugged. 

He wished he would have kicked himself. His smart ass mouth wasn’t helping his situation at all. 

“Should I spare him?” The Priestess asked sincerely. 

Angle paused. The little dragon took a deep breath. 


End file.
